This invention relates to an on board communication system for use in heavy vehicles which use a microprocessor based card, or xe2x80x98smart cardxe2x80x99, that communicates with an on board computer, or engine control unit, for storing pertinent information relating to an individual vehicle user.
During the transport of goods by heavy vehicles, such as trucks, a significant amount of data requires logging by a vehicle user. Such data includes driver identification, trip information, and hours of vehicle operation history for the driver. Current systems for vehicle entry, security, and recording of regulatory requirements involve several devices and require significant driver interaction. The manual handling of data is costly and provides many operational challenges with respect to security and regulatory compliance issues.
For example, fleet service regulations may require that a driver not exceed a predetermined number of operational hours in a given time period. Typically, vehicle operational history and navigational information are manually logged by a vehicle driver. This allows little control by a fleet owner of the regulatory status and usage of individual trucks of a fleet. A driver may be in violation of hours of service regulation without the knowledge of the fleet owner.
The use of an electronic smart card for use during the purchase of fuel and vehicle entry is known in light vehicles.
It would be desirable to provide heavy vehicles, such as trucks, with a unique smart card system for electronically storing and communicating data pertaining to an individual driver and his or her respective vehicle and further, to provide a system for regulating the use of a vehicle based on stored data. Thus, a fleet owner may ultimately have greater control over the usage of an individual vehicle. The same unique smart card may be used for vehicle access and also for the traditional function of purchasing fuel.
In the disclosed embodiment of this invention, an on board communication system using a microprocessor based card, or xe2x80x98smart cardxe2x80x99, is provided by a fleet to a driver. The card contains identifying information unique to the driver. The respective truck to be operated by the driver contains an on board engine control unit that communicates electronically with the smart card and has been programmed to allow entry and vehicle operation only to the identified driver. The on board engine control unit may also be programmed to contain trip data and navigational information.
The on board communication system may contain a radio frequency system for the electronic exchange of data between the smart card and the on board engine control unit at a predetermined distance. Alternatively, an on board docking device for the smart card may also be employed. Thus, by way of the inventive on board communication system, vehicle entry, security, and recording of regulatory requirements require less mechanical devices as well as reduced driver interaction while allowing greater control of individual vehicles to a fleet owner.